Leandra Kidemonas
Leandra Kidemonas is a witch and a pyromagi, capable of controlling flames and fire with ease. She also has a short temper, it is not recommended to annoy her. Appearance Leandra stands 5'4" in height, though most say her body is mainly made up of leg. She is a truly beautiful creature with snow white skin and jet black hair. Her eyes, however, are the most unusual shade of ice blue. A petite girl, her body is all lean muscle from years of dancing. She is very limber, able to bend in ways most people can't and, especially noble women, find indecent. She tends to wear a lot of red and black, those being her signature color. She dresses in a very Gypsy style since that is the lifestyle that she's use to. When dancing, she dawns an exotic belly dancer's costume since she does a mixed dance of Gypsy-style and Arabic Belly dancing. Most of her clothes are enchanted to be fire proof. Personality Leandra has a very short temper. This is important because when she loses her temper, she loses control of her powers and becomes very dangerous to be around because, on top of the power thing, she also becomes very violent. She's easily insulted and because of this, she tends to be rather anti-social, letting her brother deal with their customers. A beauty, she is sought after by many of her patrons as a mistress and those patrons quickly learn that if you play with fire you get burned. Very athletic, when Leandra is getting angry, it is best to usually just let her walk away and work it off by either a good run or dance session. Though, word to the wise, do not turn your back on her first if she's angry. That never ends well. Despite her temper, she is very loving toward her family. They are all each other has in the world and she's very protective of them and they of her. One rule the Kidemonases live by is that Family Comes First. She, like the rest of her family, is very secretive and keeps to themselves. This comes naturally since this was how they were raised. Determined and forceful, Leandra tends to be one ruled by her emotions and sometimes lets her passion lead her actions instead of logic. This, mixed with her temper, tend to get her and her siblings into a lot of trouble, causing them to have to leave towns often very quickly. History Leandra is the second born daughter of pureblood Greek parents, Klaasr and Thalia Kidemonas. While the children were not raised in Greece, they speak Greek fluently. Leandra and Alcander both, also, speak English though their youngest sister, Eirene, only speaks a little and, thus, stays close to one sibling or another so that they can translate. Klaasr often speaks of True Purebloods. The type of pureblood that has no muggle blood whatsoever in their bloodlines. The Kidemonas family is such a family. Klaasr often brags that their family goes back as far as the terrible Erimosi, a female warrior who slaughtered many a village and was said to be the daughter of terror itself - the God Phobos - back during the days of Atlantis. Kidemonas legend states that the Erimosi was also the lover of Ares and Ares gave the Kidemonas family their special, firey legacy: Stealing some of his brother, Hephestus' fire, he bestowed it upon the Erimosi's blood line, saying that one in every generation would be born with the ability to control fire so long as her bloodline remains pure. These special and rare witches and wizards were dubbed Pyromagi. Klaasr was such a wizard and his daughter, Leandra, was given the same gift when she was born. Many in the Greek world feared Pyromagi for their quick tempers and destructive natures. It was because of the truth behind this fear that the Kidemonases never stay in one place for long. Klassr was raised in a small village in Sparta where he married Thalia who his father dubbed as pure a blood line as their own. Unfortunately, one night, Klassr had too much to drink and got into a fire in the local pub. There he lost his temper and by dawn the small village was burned to the grown and Klassr, Thalia and their new born son, Alcander, were on the run. They lived like Gypsies, traveling from town to town, Thalia learned to dance and Klassr learned how to play the mandolin and they made their living off charity. While life on the road was difficult, the Kidemonas family learned to survive and even thrive. Soon their family was joined by a second child, a beautiful little girl named Leandra who, it turned out, had her father's gift. As the children grew, they learned the ways of the traveling nomad. Hunting, Music, Dance, Song. All of it they would need to survive. Leandra learned many dances from the ones her mother taught her to the dances of the exotic lands they visited. The first true tragedy to hit the Kidemonas family happened a little after Leandra turned nine years. Their mother passed away giving birth to their newest member, baby Eirene. Their father was terribly grief stricken at the loss of his wife and took to drinking, which, of course, caused him to get into some terrible fights. One such fight, when Leandra was but 11 years of age, caused an entire town to come after them after their father burnt down the house of the Lord who oversaw the land. He sent the children along, saying that he would catch up later. He would take one of the horses, he told them, and lead them away. Their father did catch up after two days passed with an arrow in his back. His corpse had gotten caught in the saddle and the horse, well trained as he was, had road on until he caught up with them. They burned their father, joining his ashes with that of their mother's. The Kidemonas children were alone now, their brother, a green 13 years, now the man of the family. With only a mandolin and a vardo to their names, the children did the only thing they knew to do: They performed for their supper. Their lives consisted of travel, performing in towns, and trying to keep Leandra from hurting those who angered her, not an easy task. Now, at the age of 16, Leandra has blossomed into full womanhood. She'd made a name for her family as a Fire Eater and Dancer and often courts call for the Kidemonas family to come and perform for the entertainment of their guests. They have two wolves that have sort of adopted them after Alcander nursed them back to health after their mother was killed. Leandra dubbed them Adolphia and Lykaon. They are in London at the moment, having been summoned by Duke Leon Goldweald to perform for this wedding guests during their days long wedding perorations.